


Roots

by Jeepgrrl



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom, wayhaught - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 22:18:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21435604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeepgrrl/pseuds/Jeepgrrl
Summary: Trapped and alone, Waverly struggles with her thoughts.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Roots

**Author's Note:**

> I had all intentions of writing a second part to my first story, County Line. However, this little tale had other plans for me. Hope you enjoy. I do LOVE feedback. So, if you are inclined to do so, please feed the bard. Thank you.

Roots

Darkness. That’s all there was. Cold, bitter darkness. Suffocating and paralyzing. She struggled to free herself but the roots wrapped around Waverly tighter with every move she made until it was all she could do to breathe. A shiver ran through her as she tried to calm her racing heart.

_Breathe Waverly...just breathe. _She pleaded with herself as tears rolled from her eyes. She silently wrestled the inner terror that gripped her. Pain shot through her palms as her nails bit into her flesh. Reminding her that she was still alive. Still able to survive this. She would not turn to stone. She would not give up. There was too much she had left undone.

There were still so many hugs to be hugged. Kisses to be kissed. Loves to be loved. _Just breathe Waverly. _Her heart hammered in her chest. Eventually slowing to a desperate rhythm. Her lungs felt as if they were freezing from the inside out.

How would they find her? She couldn’t scream. Her arms were pinned to her sides. She had no way to signal anyone. She was all but frozen where she lay. All she could do to find comfort was surrender to the memories she had. Memories that were pulling her toward home.

Wynonna. Her crazy sister. Waverly’s strength and courage when she couldn’t find her own. So fiercely protective. Who had given her answers to questions she didn’t even know existed.

_She’ll find me. She has to._

Her mom, who had floated in and out of her life as swiftly as a feather on the wind. And yet, who still managed to give her love that only a mother could give. It had been a balm to her lonesome soul. And then the truth about her father. _An angel. _And the short but precious time she had with him. The greatest gift he had to give and he gave it so freely. Saving her love…her world…her Nicole.

_Nicole…_ A bittersweet smile pulled at her lips. That beautiful face filled her mind’s eye. In fact, it had made a home there. No matter what she was doing, Waverly always had Nicole in her thoughts. Why would this moment be any different? If she was going to die here…she would die with a vision of her love smiling that smile that always made the world feel lighter. Those eyes…those beautiful, brown eyes that spoke a language only Waverly and Nicole understood.

Waverly squeezed her eyes shut, forcing out the last tears she had to cry. _No. I will not die here. Not today. _

“I got you Waves.” Waverly felt her heart skip. There it was. Echoing in her soul. Rolling like thunder through the valley of her existence. Her eyes shot open.

“Nicole? I’m here…I’m here baby.”

She was frantic now. Blackness still the only thing she could see. Then she felt it. A slow warmth that steadily wrapped itself around her frozen body. Tears were streaming down her face.

“I got you…”


End file.
